In Sickness And In Health
by Mardigraskit
Summary: A collaboration with Mewhunter9. After a run in with a familiar BlackGaomon, Matt's angry at every one, harms his brother... and has a tail ? Includes OCs, hurt, comfort, and Matt being a butthurt. Rated T for minor curses.


**Mewhunter9::::**

**~~~~ In Sickness and Health ~~~~**

**Stage One**

"Matt, why don't you make yourself useful and try to find some food?"

'Why can't your fat goggle ass do it yourself?'

That would have been my reply to Tai, but Gabumon had seemingly known I was going to say something of the sort and pulled me away.

"On it, Tai," Gabumon answered as I got out of his grip and followed behind reluctantly.

I scowled, the campsite disappearing as we walked through the trees. Gabumon and I walked for quite awhile, though we didn't see anything that could serve as food- well, I saw a Koromon along the way, but Gabumon said Tai and Agumon wouldn't eat it.

After walking for almost half an hour, I gave up.

"Gabumon, digivolve into Garurumon. We can go faster," I commanded.

He nodded in agreement, and I took out my digivice. Gabumon was covered in white light. In seconds, he grew taller and longer. The light broke and Gururumon took his previous digivolution's place.

I climbed onto his back, and once I was secure, Garurumon began to race through the forest. He swiftly dodged trees and the occasional digimon that would pop up in our way. It would have taken us twice as long if Garurumon hadn't digivolved, but we finally slowed down when we noticed a tree bathed in large, orange berries.

My partner moved to where he was directly under the tree, and I stood up. Grabbing a branch, I swung myself up and walked along a think branch, folding my left arm into my chest to hold the berries as I collected them. Once I decided I had enough, I jumped down and landed on my feet like a professional, not one berry rolling into the grass.

I walked over to Garurumon, about to attempt to climb onto his back with one hand when the bushes rattled. I didn't pay any attention to it until I heard the sound of a loud battle cry and a sharp pain in my back.

I fell onto the grass, Garurumon having had jumped over me barely a millisecond after I had been attacked. The berries fell beside me after I lost my grip on them from the impact, and one got caught underneath me and its juice splattered on my shirt.

I rested in the grass for a moment, trying to put everything that had happen in the past few seconds in order. I pushed myself onto my hands and knees, and then to sit normally in the grass. I looked to what had attacked me.

I saw Garurumon lashing out at a Black Gaomon. This was odd, as it was my friend's- Jackson Everdeen, to be exact- Black Gaomon. Except Jackson- who had joined us after he was heading to school and was dragged into the digital world and was transported not too far away from where we had been- was nowhere to be seen.

I was sure it was his; the same black fur with an icy blue color in the places a normal Gaomon would have white. It's boxing gloves and headband were light purple. The only difference was that its eyes were red and bloodshot, as if it hadn't slept or even rested.

Garurumon quickly tackled Black Gaomon to the ground.

"You idiot! You hurt Matt!" My partner growled, pinning the rookie digimon down.

Black Gaomon didn't say anything. He glared and snapped at Garurumon, his teeth sinking into the stronger's right shoulder. The wolf shook his arm, grabbing onto the headband and swinging the rookie into a tree. He hit it with a loud THUMP before falling to the ground. Black Gaomon stood up, shaking from his injuries making it weak. He gave a weak growl before disappearing into the forest.

Garurumon waited for a moment, probably making sure Black Gaomon had left, before walking over to me as I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my jeans.

"Are you okay, Matt?" He asked me, stopping in front of me.

I looked at him before reached my left hand behind me, scanning around the back of my shirt until I hit where a rip in the fabric started. I let my hand drift over where the wound was, flinching a little, and counted three scratches. One between my shoulder blades and two spaced barely an inch between each just below the first, that each stretched from about one shoulder black to the other- with the middle being the longest.

I pulled my hand back, looking at how the blood dyed my fingers into a light crimson color. Wiping my hands on my pants, regretfully leaving a stain on them, I nodded at Garurumon and climbed on his back after gathering the berries from the grass. They were a little dirty, but it was the only food we had, and I really didn't feel like getting more food after that little accident.

Garurumon dashed through the forest, taking the same route we had took to get to the tree. I noticed he was more cautious though, as his eyes would occasionally drift to look around for Black Gaomon.

We finally made it back, the sun beginning to go down when we emerged from the bushes.

"About time you made it back, you two. I thought an digimon had attacked you and your hot head couldn't beat it," Tai smirked as he stood up from where he had been sitting next to Kari in the grass.

"Actually, we did get attacked. Though, Garurumon isn't a dumbass like Agumon or you, so we took him down pretty quick. Though-" I crawled off of my partner and walked over to Jackson, who was leaning against a tree with Black Gaomon leaning against his side, both seemingly asleep,"-you should learn to control your digimon better! He nearly tore off my back!"

When I had yelled at the two, their eyes had open. Jackson stood up, his height just below mine, confused.

"What? What do you mean I need to control my digimon better? Black Gaomon has been asleep the whole day!" Jackson said, his voice rising slightly. It was odd for the blond to do this- he was quite shy around the others, being a year younger and from a different country all together- he was British.

I rolled my eyes, "That's a load of digimon shit, and you know it. I was trying to get food to feed your butt when he appeared out of freaking nowhere and clawed my back with his feet and bit Garurumon in the shoulder!"

By this time, Black Gaomon had gotten up and stood beside his partner. The pair looked behind me, locking their eyes on Garurumon, who was sitting beside the fire the other's had started and licking the bite in his shoulder.

"I was never near the two of you. I didn't even know you left to go anywhere. Like Jackson said, I was asleep all day. We were both up all night watching over you to make sure a digimon didn't try to kill you- though I wish I hadn't. It seems like you don't appreciate my service," The dark colored digimon defended himself and his digidestined.

"I didn't ask for you to protect me. I would have managed just fine on my own! It seems Tai is the danger magnet, so I would honestly be better off!" I yelled.

Tai must have heard my remark about him, as he walked over to stand near us, Agumon by his side, of course.

"Matt, you know it's the fact we're the degidestined that attracts all of the bad digimon. Not just me, you too!" Tai kept his voice clearly lower than the other two, but still loud and with a tone of authority in it.

I was about to yelled something children shouldn't hear at Tai, but I was stopped when a certain blond put her hand on my chest, along with Jackson's, and pushed us further away from each other.

The very blond was Caroline Night, a rather rude and obnoxious girl who had been at the summer camp with the rest of the destined. Her digimon was a Guilmon she called Diga, short for digital alteration or something . Caroline was especially mean to Tai, and just below that level to me. She did have her nice moments, though- I've never seen her yell at Diga, or any of the digimon for that matter. Well, there was one time when Gomamon had eaten her last pocky stick hidden inside of her backpack... but I won't get into that.

"Ladies, ladies, you're all pretty. So, stop being such a butthurt, Matt, and get your boxers out of a twist," Caroline said in an attempt to calm us down.

I smacked her hand off of me and turned around, stomping away. I heard Jackson huffed as I left, but I payed no heed and sat by the fire I figured Sora had started, Garurumon taking a seat next to me.

I didn't talk to anyone and no one talked to me the rest of the day, other then when Joe was telling me to keep still while he was using his first aid kit to help with the scratches on my back. Mimi also sewed up the rips in my shirt, but that was about it.

The next day, I just wanted to freaking punch someone.

And I did, actually.

It was shortly after I had woken up and I was eating breakfast Joe, Gomamon, and Biyomom had caught out of the nearby river. I sat leaning against Garurumon- who, strangely, hadn't changed back to Gabumon. I didn't question it, though- and Tai was sitting next to me in the grass with Agumon. TK was sitting next to me, Patamon sitting in his lap as they happily chowed down on their fish.

The others were talking about something; I wasn't really paying attention. But, I did manage to catch a little remark from a certain goggle head, as he was sitting nearest to me.

"At least the teacher wasn't a bastard like Matt."

And then I snapped.

I don't know what caused me too- I've heard worse remarks from Tai. But, I really did care about anything at that moment. My face got red, I dropped my food, and I just lost it.

I stood up and leaped at Tai, tackling him to the ground. We both rolled for a moment before I stuck my foot in the dirt and halted us. I used my hands to pin down the lower's wrist and I moved lower legs to lay over Tai's, restraining him from a lot of movement.

"Wanna say that again, shit hair?" I yelled in his face.

He seemed to have been caught completely off guard. His eyes were wide as I screamed at him, but they quickly narrowed before he replied.

"Get off of me, crazy blonde!"

I moved both of the other's wrist above his head, and folded my left arm to restrict his arms so I could use my free hand to punch the brown haired boy. Just before I did so, I felt something tighten around my neck and two pairs of claws drag me off of Tai.

I fell back into the grass, trying to loosen what seemed to be a rope around my neck, and when I looked up I saw Diga and Agumon, both looking angry as angry as a bird who had just had her eggs stolen, pulling me by my arms through he grass.

I squirmed, but the rope began to suffocate me, so I stopped. The dragging stopped, but then Diga and Agumon, along with two human hands, pulled me to my feet. I was pushed against a tree, but still unable to struggle. Another rope pressed my arms against my side and tied me to the tree. Whoever was pulled on the neck rope stopped and then remove it.

Caroline stepped into my sight, glaring at me. Sora was behind her, arms crossed. In the background, Joe and Izzy were helping Tai up while Jackson was looking around, probably not knowing what had happened. Mimi was standing far away, scared at my sudden outburst. The digimon were shocked too, exchanging glances by the fire.

"The hell is wrong with you, Matt? You're acting like a rapid digimon!" Caroline and Sora both angrily yelled at me.

I squirmed, trying to break out of the ropes, "The hell is wrong with you guys? What kind of person just ties a guy to a tree!?"

"We had to, Matt! You were about to hurt Tai!" Agumon chimned it, walking over to Tai, who was brushing the dirt off of his clothes.

A growl interrupted me when I was about to make a comeback. I looked up and saw Garurumon running, stopping diagonally from where I was. TK, with Patamon holding onto his hat, was gripping onto his front right leg- they were probably beside my partner when he had dashed over.

"Stop it! Matt has done nothing wrong. Tai insulted him first, and he acted out of instinct! Now, let him go before I tear all of you apart!" Garurumon howled. I noticed something different about him- his eyes went from a deep crimson color to bright red, similar to Black Gaomon's.

"Chill out, Garurumon," Biyomon replied, casually preening her feathers beside Sora.

The addressed digimon growled at the pink bird. He raised his right arm- TK and Patamon falling off of it- and sliced the ropes off and freeing me in one swift movement. I rubbed my neck and arms, before walking over to my partner.

"To hell with you all. I'm leaving," I said, pushing TK down as he was trying to get up and disappearing into the forest with Garurumon.

I heard TK sniffling behind me, but I didn't pay any attention. Garurumon and I walked a short ways into the forest before finally stopping to rest. I felt just a bit calmer, now that I was out of the annoyance of the others and alone with my partner. I leaned against him, snuggling into his blue and white fur, and dozing off.

I eventually returned back to the campsite the next day once I realized I didn't have any food, but I didn't speak to anyone except for Garurumon and I talking amongst ourselves every now and then. Tai, Joe, and Mimi were avoiding me, the latter two probably scared. TK and Patamon were probably the only two who got near me- or, should I say, let get near me.

Even then, I was reluctant and didn't pay any attention to him. He never talked to me, as from when I pushed him down yesterday, he knew I wasn't afraid to hurt my little brother.

Four days after the first incident with me and Jackson, I couldn't stand being around even TK anymore. Whenever he would come near me, I'd get up in leave. Garurumon still had not dedigivolved into Gabumon, but I figured it was just from where he was too stubborn and he wanted to prevent another rope, tree, and Matt moment.

On the fifth day, I overheard the others talking about how I've been changing. They said I'm meaner than I was, and that Garurumon has changed too. I don't know what they're talking about.

Well... I have noticed Garurumon's behavior. He's usually calm and collected, but these past few days, I don't know when I haven't seen him scowling or angry. He snapped at Patamon when he fell asleep on the wolf's back yesterday. Both TK and the flying pig had ran off, tears welling up in their eyes.

I don't care. I don't need them. I don't need anyone. Just me and Garurumon. He's the only one who hasn't done anything to me these past few days.

It's day seven, and we finally decided on leaving the campsite. Tentomon said that while he was flying around to survey the area while keeping guard with Izzy last night, he saw a village not too far away. We thought- well, everyone excluding me, who would rather get as far away from these idiots as possible- it would be in our best interest to go there and get some supplies and try to find some information about the black gears.

Garurumon and I walked in the back of the group, a couple of feet away. Tentomon and Izzy were leading, as they knew where it was. Caroline and Tai were having a friendly argument about if Diga and Agumon had an all out battle, who'd win. Sora, Mimi, and their digimon were talking about some girl things- like perfume and hair. Joe and Jackson were being nerds and speaking about school and college plans. TK was holding Patamon, walking just behind Jackson. Every so often, I'd look and see him staring at me before facing forward.

I honestly didn't feel like talking to anyone- more than I have all week. Last night, I had the worst headache in the history of headaches, and my back hurt like crazy. I didn't sleep at all last night, and Garurumon didn't either. One reason was because I was laying against his side, and kept moving around to try and get comfortable. Another was that his shoulder, arm, and upper back had hurt.

We lingered in the back, eyes half open as we tried to stay awake. Occasionally, one of us would fall back and have to be woken up by the other. I still had a headache, and the pains in my back had spread to my arms and legs. I assumed Garurumon wasn't any better off, as he was limping a little on his front legs.

Halfway through the walk, the pain spiked all of the sudden. I had to stop for a moment, as did my partner, to steady my breathing that had quickened and to force myself just to not lay on the ground.

TK noticed this, as he turned around and stopped walking.

"Are you okay, Matt?" He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled.

I didn't- correction, couldn't- reply. My vision got weird, zooming in and out, and everything got blurry. I felt Garurumon nudge me once I started swaying.

"Matt, answer us!" I heard Tai yell at me. Wait, when did he get in front of me?

The pain spiked even more, and I just fell over, unable to move.

**Ciao, hello, hello c: Mardi here, coming in with the first chapter of a three-shot my friend Mewhunter9 and I happen to be working on. This chapter was written by her, but I came up with the general idea for this certain issue of Matt's. **

**Please do not come here expecting to flame me or her and spam the reviews or our inboxes because it's the same story. We know. It's a collab.**

**Anywho, even though I see no utter point in doing this, Digimon is not mine. Caroline, Jackson, Diga, and the concept of the virus are entirely my own doing. Do enjoy, I hope you stay tuned to find out what exactly is wrong with Matt.**


End file.
